This invention relates generally to an adjustable measuring device for use with grinding mechanisms, such as coffee bean grinders and the like. These measuring devices are highly desirable items, particularly considering the commercial applications of many grinding mechanisms.
Many coffee shops, and other purveyors of ground material, often sell their ground goods at a predetermined price for a predetermined amount. Furthermore, customers of such shops are insistent that the coffee, or other material, be ground freshly, often in their presence. Due to these demands, a shop employee must first measure out the amount of coffee beans that the customer requested, and then grind that amount into grounds. This practice generally increases the amount of time that an employee must spend with each customer, and thereby reduces the amount of revenue generated by the shop. Alternatively, a direct-feed grinder, wherein a hopper containing the coffee beans communicates with the grinding mechanism, is employed whereby the amount of coffee beans ground is determined by the operation time of the grinder. This practice, however, is often inaccurate, again resulting in lost revenue to the shop.
For these reasons, as well as many others, it is desirable to have an accurate device that can assist in performing these functions, in order to save time, and increase revenue. Specifically, it is desirable to have a measuring device that can be set at a predetermined value in order to dispense a specific amount of coffee beans. Further, such a measuring device would be preferably variable, so that the same device can be used to dispense different amounts of material for grinding. Finally, such a device must be simple to use, so that a customer can service himself effectively, thus freeing the shop employee to produce higher revenues.